


By candlelight

by Lacertae



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Candles, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, transcendence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacertae/pseuds/Lacertae
Summary: *Genji/Zenyatta*Zenyatta has plans for his and Genji's anniversary.





	By candlelight

**By candlelight**

 

It takes Zenyatta one week to prepare everything, little by little, piece by piece, whenever Genji is away.

In truth, this is not the real surprise –that one has been ready for months, hidden behind some of Zenyatta’s trinkets where Genji will never find it. And to be fair, it is their anniversary, so Genji already suspects Zenyatta is preparing something, but…

There is something exciting in sneaking around, just because he can, to make something for his precious love.

He buys the candles first, at leisure, during one of his shopping trips with Hana and Brigitte. Both women have particular tastes and end up squabbling over the scented assortment, but Zenyatta ends up picking only two kinds, in the end. One is deep red, scented like cherries, so thick and sweet they make his circuits whir. The other is golden, and he mostly picks it for the colour, though the smell is fresh and heady, and appeases his senses.

Next, he orders new sheets. It is an indulgent expense but one he can excuse knowing they do need new ones, and if they are a dark blue, as deep as the ocean looked the day Genji confessed his love on the shore, then that is a coincidence, simple as that.

It is lucky that Winston is willing to send Genji to some idle, busy mission for the rest of the week, so Zenyatta can finish the touches he needs with all the time to spare.

At last, though, everything is ready.

He cannot make the base into a private haven for himself or Genji, but he makes the best of what he has.

When Genji returns, he’s already sitting on the bed, patient and waiting, the lights lowered down, candles lit all around him.

He can picture Genji’s surprise as he enters their quarters only to find flowers surrounding the entrance, red carnations and chrysanthemums and roses in small, beautifully arranged bouquets, a few stray flower leading the way to their bedroom. He hears footsteps come closer, and then the door slides open and Genji peeks into their bedroom.

He is smiling softly, amused and warmed by Zenyatta’s gesture, but his eyes widen a little at the display, the lit candles trembling as the door opens, Zenyatta’s frame carefully wrapped into Genji’s favourite lingerie piece, hands on his knees.

“Zenyatta…?” then, the smile returns and Genji shakes his head. “I am back.”

“Welcome back, Genji. Would you like to join me?”

The smile softens as he nods, taking a step and looking around. “I did my best to return in time for our anniversary, as I wished to take you out for dinner, but…” an impish look flickers on Genji’s uncover face. “I see you had other plans.”

“Indeed. Forgive me for not sharing them with you, but as you see, I did not want to ruin a perfect surprise before it was delivered.”

“I understand. Happy anniversary, my love.”

“To you as well, my light.”

They exchange a smile, soft and gentle, as they think about the past year spent together in OverWatch, their battles fought side by side, and everything they went through, together, coming out of it stronger.

“And tell me, Zenyatta…” Genji slides closer to the bed, looking at Zenyatta with hunger as his eyes travel down his frame, “may I unwrap my present, then?”

Zenyatta chuckles, and then he stands in one fluid, smooth motion, reaching out with one hand to caress Genji’s face. “Permission denied, my dear. In fact, I think it is my turn to unwrap mine.”

Genji snorts, amused but intrigued, eyes still flickering from Zenyatta’s face plate down to the lingerie, lace and frills, to the sheets and the candles around them, the atmosphere so soft and private he almost feels the need to lower his voice.

“As you wish,” and Genji offers him a small grin, impish and amused and as warm as a sunny day of spring. “How could I ever deny you this pleasure?”

Zenyatta works slowly. He caresses the edge of Genji’s chin, where skin and metal touch and melt together, trail down his neck, gently kneading pieces of his armour until they come off with small hissing sounds, revealing tender, reddened skin underneath.

It is always when they are alone that Genji allows himself to come apart, revealing the body he usually hides from view to be seen, and it is only to Zenyatta, even after almost a decade. The rest of the team has seen his face, now, but nothing else. It is private not out of shame, but out of Genji’s desire to keep a part of himself where he can control it.

He does not need it here, with Zenyatta.

Metallic fingers run down his arms, caressing old scars and tissue where it connects with prosthetic augmentations, and Genji shivers, sensitive skin heating up quickly under Zenyatta’s delicate touch.

“Why is it that…” Genji’s words come out as a whisper, tentative, “even after so long, I count my blessings for having you by my side, for having your love? How was I this lucky?”

Zenyatta chuckles, and leans forwards until his face plate is pressed against Genji’s face, omnic energy flickering to kiss at his parted lips. “That is because in all these years, you have given me no desire to leave. Every day, I love you more. Every day, I discover ways to love you that are new, and precious, and beautiful. How could I stop when your company brings me such joy?”

He has no expression, so he can barely convey the reverence he feels when he looks at Genji, and all Genji has become in their time side by side, but Zenyatta knows that Genji understands. His expression is raw and wanting, open for him like he never is for anyone else, a soft edge to him that makes Zenyatta feel loved just as much.

“When I am by your side, my heart feels at home,” Genji murmurs back, such conviction in his tone that it makes Zenyatta _ache_ inside, happiness so strong he could break.

He removes all of Genji’s armour piece by piece, uncovering the body underneath. Genji clenches and unclenches his hands, glances down at them, then reaches out to tug Zenyatta into another quick, heated kiss before Zenyatta pushes him down on the bed.

Genji goes down willingly, smiling and open and curious when Zenyatta makes him lay down and climbs on top of him, thighs spread apart, and Genji’s hands slide down to caress their curve, eyes travelling down to admire the way the lingerie barely covers his modesty panel, visible through the almost transparent panties.

“You make for a glorious sight,” Genji grins, his nose wrinkling, and Zenyatta feels his core heat at the tone.

“Not as much as you, my love. To see how beautiful you are beneath me makes my core soar. The candlelight is soft on your skin, makes me wish I had lips to kiss you all over.”

And he truly is a treasure, beautiful against the dark, smooth sheets of their bed.

His hands move to Genji’s neck first, testing the mix of polymer and skin, caress down to his collarbones and his shoulders, devoting as much attention to the prosthetic as he does to the real one. His skin is hard and tense, but Zenyatta kneads into the muscles until they soften under his touch, and he hears Genji exhale a soft, pleased huff.

He remains quiet, absorbing as much of Genji’s expressions as he continues his ministrations, massaging muscles and skin then switching to the sensors and cables, rubbing the places where they connect with Genji’s body, sending sparkles of omnic energy and Harmony across his palms and fingers, and watches Genji arch up into him, melting as the tension from the past weeks bleeds out of him.

“I could get used to this,” Genji murmurs, softly, and offers him a dreamy smile in the lull of Zenyatta’s Harmony. “But I hope I can return the favour as well.”

“Hmmm… we shall see if I leave you coherent enough for that,” Zenyatta answers, and jolts slightly on Genji’s lap when his words send him into a fit of laughter, chest vibrating with it.

“I do like the sound of that, yes. Here I am, all yours, so do of me as you wish.”

“Thank you for this meal, then.”

Again, Genji laughs, but his laughter fades into a moan when Zenyatta’s hands slide down his chest, caressing old scars and his one remaining nipple, so sensitive to the touch that the barest touch can make Genji shiver.

He rubs the pads of his thumb against it until it hardens under his touch, Genji’s hands still holding down on Zenyatta’s thighs, preventing him from moving though he does not wish to, and with Genji unclothed fully, he can feel his interest press under him as Genji’s cock starts to awaken.

Yet, he pays it no mind, at least at first, too busy toying with Genji’s nipple, hands splayed on his chest, until Genji’s cheeks redden, and then he moves down to his stomach, kneading sore muscles and sensitive sensors alike, and Genji arches into him again, attempting to grind his half-hard cock against Zenyatta’s modesty panel.

Zenyatta allows him this for one moment, then he moves away, and Genji makes a soft sound of displeasure when the weight keeping his legs pinned moves away, only to have Zenyatta parts his knees, spreading them to settle between them.

“What do you want to–” Genji’s words melt into a gasp when Zenyatta rubs his face plate against Genji’s cock and it instantly hardens. His sensors pick up Genji’s smell, thick and heady, and Zenyatta’s hands move to his thighs to part them further, caressing skin and metal and synthetic muscle. “Oh, yes. That’s… good… Zenyatta, please…”

“We barely started, my love. Allow me to fully enjoy myself.”

One hand slides down to Genji’s balls, fingers running along their curve and then lower, massaging Genji’s hole, and when Genji pushes into his touch he moves away and back to his thighs, caressing and teasing his sensitive skin even as he nudges his face plate more into his cock, tilting his head up so he presses the seam of his mouth piece against its tip.

“Oh–” Genji groans and pushes against him, the head of his cock sliding across his mouth piece, a bead of pre-come leaving a small smear on his polished metal. “Fuck, Zenyatta…”

Zenyatta hums, pleased, and feels his own body answer Genji’s moans, heating up, valve plump and already slick, aching for Genji with that sweet burn Zenyatta is so familiar with.

They’ve been together for so long, and there has not been a day he has not wanted Genji, hungry for everything he can give him, everything _he is_.

He takes hold of Genji’s cock with one hand, fingers tight around the base, and the other presses lower again, caresses a path between Genji’s balls and his hole, insistent in its touches even as Genji’s moans grow louder, though he never breaches him, content with rubbing and caressing and petting until Genji is bucking into him, moans turning to pleas.

“Zenyatta… oh, please…” hands fist the sheets at his sides, refusing yet to hold on Zenyatta’s head, as there is no functional mouth to thrust into, but needing to hold onto something as Zenyatta continues to tease him with steady movements, over and over.

It’s been years, he knows exactly how to drive him mad, get him to beg, lose himself in the pleasure Zenyatta can give him.

“You are so beautiful,” he murmurs, synth crackling with desire and affection. “If you could see yourself as I see you, my Genji, trembling because of me, desperate and needy and so gorgeous… do you wish for more, Genji? Would you beg louder for my touch, if I ask you to?”

“Yes– yes, please, oh, Zenyatta, I…” Genji swallows down a moan, pushing into Zenyatta’s hand, but his fingers remain steady around his cock, unyielding.

Genji’s cheeks redden as he bucks into the touch, his pleasure growing with every careful caress of his love, but it is not enough –not yet, a little more, he needs just…

Zenyatta presses a little harder against Genji’s hole, rubs the pad of his finger around the rim, teases it, moved away and Genji twitches and follows his touch, begs for him to be lenient, but Zenyatta hums and shakes his head.

He could bear to do this for hours, just to see Genji lose himself under him.

“Not yet, my dear. Can you hold a little longer for me?”

“Zenyatta…”

“Can you, Genji?”

“I… yes.”

Zenyatta’s forehead array brightens in a soft, proud smile. “Thank you, Genji. This makes me happy.”

Genji licks his lips, cheeks burning red and eyes lidded in pleasure, and tries to relax as Zenyatta gently lets go of the base of his cock, which bobs and twitches a little, more pre-come leaking from the tip and onto Zenyatta’s fingers as they brush up the entire length.

“Ah…”

The palm of Zenyatta’s hand rubs up from base to tip, Genji’s cock hot against it, and when he reaches the tip Zenyatta leads his cock to press again on his face plate.

Genji makes another soft, whiny sound, rubbing himself on Zenyatta, who tilts his head out of the way, his hand resuming the same feathery touches that make Genji want more, the caresses light and constant, travelling up and down his cock, again and again.

“Zenyatta…”

“A little longer, Genji…” entranced with Genji trying so hard to restrain himself, his hips twitching as he continues his caresses, Zenyatta exhales an artificial breath and his modesty panel slides away to reveal his valve, plump and translucent with teal slick.

He does not touch himself, because he is too busy touching Genji, fingers still toying with his cock and lower, with his hole.

The seam of his panties soaks with slick, and Zenyatta moans as he grinds into Genji’s knee, his motions faltering as he allows himself a second of weakness.

Genji’s eyes narrow, dark with lust and desire. He tries to move, parting his thighs further, offering himself, and Zenyatta looks down at his cock, and his valve _aches_ with need.

He climbs back on top of him, pushing the soaked lingerie to the side, his valve leaking a trail of slick down his thighs, and rubs its folds against Genji’s cock, slowly, teasing both of them with how slow he moves, even though he wants nothing but to fuck himself down on it, taking it whole.

Genji throws his head back, arching his neck, grits his teeth to keep the sounds in and grabs the sheets at his sides, hips jutting up, trying to get Zenyatta closer.

“Please, Genji… I wish to hear you. Truly, the sounds you make when you moan for me…” he caresses down Genji’s chest, fingers curling around his cock, even as he angles himself.

Genji’s cheeks burn red, and Zenyatta leans down enough that he can look at him, optical receptors fully focused on him, ignoring the way his valve aches to be filled because the sight of Genji so lost in pleasure is one that he covets even more.

“Zenyatta…” Genji moans, then, loud and unabashed, stretches his body up in a way that makes Zenyatta aware he is showing off for him, muscles and prosthetics taut and sweating, and it is then that Zenyatta sits down on Genji’s dick and swallows it whole.

His valve is so wet and slick that Genji’s cock slides in easily, fills him up, stretches him enough Zenyatta gasps and clenches around it, for a moment losing himself in the sensation, pleasure making his sensors sing.

Genji bucks under him, startling Zenyatta with a sharp thrust, and he grabs his hips to hold himself steady, circuits buzzing.

It feels good, he’s so full, and Genji bucks again, the angle forcing his cock deeper, to rub so deliciously against all his inner sensors, and the pleasure coils inside him like a snake, threatening to subdue him, and all he wants is to fuck himself on Genji’s cock until they both come, until…

He stills, fingers digging into Genji’s sides, and grinds against him to take Genji deeper, even as he forces his own pleasure down, shivering and gasping.

Oh… he has plans, and this is just the start.

“Genji,” he breathes, and grinds down, “oh, Genji…”

Genji shakes under him, lost in pleasure as well, eyes unfocused as they look up at him. He can barely focus, Zenyatta’s valve so tight around his cock that every breath sends a wave of heat down his back.

Zenyatta moves slowly, rides him at a pace that is not enough, but every time Genji tries to change the pace, to fuck into Zenyatta, he is stopped.

He takes him deep, over and over again, and it drives Genji crazy.

Muffled gasps and pleas leave Genji’s lips as he struggles to breathe, every time Zenyatta moves another wave of pleasure threatens to take him away.

“I love you, Genji,” Zenyatta gasps, synth crackling, and then he repeats it again as he fucks himself onto his cock, and a third time, and Genji’s fingers curl into the sheets as he loses himself to the pleasure.

So sweet, so gentle, and yet not enough, his cock burns and his body burns with it, he knows he would come if he could…

“Ah… Zenyatta, please… let me…”

He’s shaking, so close, and Zenyatta presses one hand on his chest, feeling his heart race under his fingers as he continues his slow, even grinding.

Genji bares his throat for him, muscles so tense, as he tries not to come, holds on because Zenyatta asked, but it’s… so hard and he wants…

He arches into it again and then feels Zenyatta move away, his cock slipping out of his valve, and Genji makes a startled, desperate sound as he tries to follow, cock bobbing in the air, aching to return to that hot, tight valve but Zenyatta’s hands keep him down, denying him, though he sees in the way his shoulders shake that Zenyatta is just as affected.

It’s so hard to form words, his cock burning, and he’s so close but the edge fades again, just out of reach.

“Zen-Zenyatta?”

“Shhh… my dear, you’ve done so well, but you have to hold on a little longer for me. Can you, my treasure? Genji?”

Genji hides his face in the crook of one arm, shaking, and his cock is glistening with his own pre-come and Zenyatta’s slick, red and so hard he could come with just one word from Zenyatta.

“Y… yes,” he says, swallows down a moan and peeks at Zenyatta through half-lidded eyes. “How… how long?”

“Not long at all, Genji. Trust me.” Zenyatta leans down, careful to not touch his cock, and caresses Genji’s cheek. Genji shivers, leans into the touch, kisses his hand and opens his mouth, but Zenyatta denies him that too. “Turn around now.”

It takes Genji a few tries before he can, and then he whines, low in his throat, as his cock is pressed down on the sheets, aching for a touch, and Zenyatta is pleased when Genji does not rut into the bed or grind into it.

“You’re doing splendid, Genji. Look at you…” Zenyatta’s voice shakes a little. His own desire is like a constant ache, throbbing with his desire to get Genji inside him again, but he reins control of it, exhales an artificial breath, and focuses on Genji’s back. “Still so tense, and shaking… do you want it so badly, my dear?”

“Please…”

Zenyatta chuckles and climbs back on Genji’s legs, pinning them down. Genji tries to look at him from above his shoulder, but Zenyatta gently leads him down on the mattress until he stays still, and then he resumes his massage.

He sees Genji’s tension slowly melt away under his touch, fingers kneading through every kink and knot on his back, where human muscles and metallic ones mix to make Genji the beautiful creation he is, and every touch is reverent and full of love, and again Zenyatta bleeds Harmony into his massage, watching as Genji moans and flexes his shoulder blades into him.

Tracing down every scar on his back, Zenyatta takes particular care to tease the sensitive spots he knows so well, and Genji relaxes on the bed, panting and groaning but unable to move, arms tensing and fingers digging into the mattress as Zenyatta continues his work down Genji’s shoulders, his back, tracing every ridge of his spine, and then lower.

“That I know all of you like this, is a treasure for me,” Zenyatta says, almost to himself, but Genji knows he’s talking to him, even through the haze of his pleasure. “Your body sings for me and my touch, like it begs for more, and I am the same –I could never sate of you, Genji. All of you.”

Genji shivers when Zenyatta’s hands return to his neck, then to his shoulders, as Zenyatta continues to talk. “I know where I can touch you, where brings you pleasure, what I can do to have you scream my name all day if I wished so… and you would, would you?”

“Yes!” Genji’s cheek is pressed on the mattress, and he knows he could never deny Zenyatta anything.

“I love you, Genji,” Zenyatta says again, and his hands trace down his spine again only to finally find his ass.

He kneads it, feels Genji twitch and buck a little into him, spreads his cheeks with both hands only to avoid his entrance, dips lower where his ass meets the back of his thighs and runs his thumb across that curve, with Genji wriggling under him, demanding more.

“You… you said not long… Zenyatta…” Genji peeks at him, and though his cheeks are still flushed with desire, there’s a glaze to them that tells Zenyatta how relaxed and at ease Genji is, arousal mixed with the soft warmth of his massage and the Harmony all working to keep him in this state, completely at his mercy. “I need… please…”

Zenyatta says nothing, but his fingers return to tease Genji’s ass, tracing a path down to his hole, then away from it, sneaking between his legs to press again that sweet spot just under his balls, and Genji grunts, shaking under him.

He could continue like this for hours, keeping Genji on the brink of release only to pull away, but Zenyatta knows where Genji’s limits are and tonight is not for pushing.

It takes him no time to grab his lubrication bottle and coat his fingers and Genji’s entrance with it, slippery and cool and smelling faintly of citron, but then Zenyatta takes his time to rub the lube in, massaging Genji’s entrance so slowly, the pad of his index pressing and retreating, then pressing in again, never actually entering him but threatening to, a cycle of press-and-leave that has Genji tense and wanting every time.

Genji moans and buries his face into a pillow, but Zenyatta stops, and he hastily shoves the pillow away, a dribble of drool rolling down his chin as he digs his fingers into the mattress, babbling pleas for Zenyatta to just–

Zenyatta pushes a finger in.

Genji clenches down on it instantly, jerks into the sheets once, then twice, eyes and mouth wide, but Zenyatta sneaks one hand between Genji’s body and the mattress, presses two fingers at the base of his cock, and Genji’s strangled moan becomes almost a sob as he finds his orgasm denied to him again.

“Z–Zenyatta, I can’t… please… I was so close… I need…”

“You’ve been doing so well, my dear, holding out for me, relaxed and beautiful… you can be good for a little longer now, right? Will you take my fingers? I wish to prepare you, I want to be in you… can you wait until then? Just a little longer…?” and he cannot hide the want in his own voice, synth glitching with static noise, and he allows his own cock to slide out of its latch, pressing it against Genji’s ass as he juts his hips forwards, rubbing himself against Genji.

Genji’s answer is a small, messy moan, and he rubs his cheek against the sheets as he tries to find an answer, closing his eyes to the waves of pleasure rocking his body.

Zenyatta’s finger is still inside him up to the first knuckle, not enough for anything, and yet he’s burning and shaking, and he can’t think of anything but having more of it, and yet…

“N-not sure if I can… Zenyatta…” Genji can barely think, the haze of Zenyatta’s Harmony lulling him into a state that feels so close to sleep and yet he’s still awake and aware, trembling and breathing deeply, his body stretching upwards in an arc, skin covered in a sheen of sweat, metal damp with condensation.

The pleasure is a slow tide, a constant, and when Zenyatta’s finger starts to move again, even and steady, Genji can’t help but push into them, asking for more.

Zenyatta is careful, and takes his time. His finger continues its gentle pushes inside him and retreats, crooked when it comes in again, relaxed when it moves out, and Genji clenches around it to keep it inside, but has no control over it.

The slow push-pull is a constant, and other than more lubrication dripping on his ass, for a long while this is all Genji gets, a teasing finger fucking into him so sweetly it’s almost a torture, but Zenyatta’s weight on his legs keeps him pinned, and Zenyatta’s other hand runs soothing circles on his lower back, never stopping, calming him even as the finger fucks him deeper.

It takes him so long Genji cannot move, abandoned on the bed to Zenyatta’s merciless teasing, the pleasure aching inside him and when he adds a second finger, stretching him just a little more, Genji sobs and bites down into the sheets under him, clamping his teeth into them and breathing through his nose, tears prickling in his eyes.

He feels… so good, far too good, but it’s not enough and at the same time it’s too much, and Zenyatta’s gentle voice curling around him, praising him and saying his name so gently makes him want to cry, for he has no energy left to topple them around and fuck himself on Zenyatta’s cock.

“You are taking my fingers so well, my dear. You’re warm and tight around them, but they go in so smoothly, like they’re made to be inside you, like all you want is to take me in forever,” Zenyatta’s own artificial breath falters, and Genji is aware of Zenyatta’s cock pressed against one thigh, wet and slick with how much Zenyatta is leaking as well, yet… he can barely focus on that when those fingers drag mewls and gasps from him, only to reward him with a few, harder thrusts and Genji’s every breath comes out as a loud moan.

It feels like he can’t take it anymore, but Harmony soothes everything, and the pleasure continues to burn inside him, the world hazy as the velvety dark of the room wavers rhythmically with the candles burning around them.

Genji chokes again as a third finger stretches him open, all three thrusting into him, Zenyatta finding his prostate and working to caress it so gently, massaging him from inside and outside as his other hand presses hard right under his balls, and Genji seizes and almost screams Zenyatta’s name as drool rolls out of his open mouth and onto the sheets.

“I cannot wait to have you, my Genji. I want you, I want–” Zenyatta shakes his head, optical receptors blurry as he is as lost in this as Genji himself is, and Genji feels, under the layer of Harmony surrounding them, a familiar warmth that tells him Zenyatta is close to the Iris, lost within the rhythmic movements of fucking into Genji, as they both shudder and continue, neither unable to stop.

“Z…Zen…” his words come out slurred, it’s so hard to form anything coherent, his chest so full and heavy Genji feels like fainting.

“Yes, yes, Genji…” and finally those fingers retreat, stopping their teasing caresses to his prostate, and something harder, bigger and better nudges against his entrance.

Genji pants and pushes into it as much as he can, and Zenyatta shifts above him, finally moving his weight away from his legs to properly position himself.

He enters him as slowly as he had his fingers before, and Genji has no energy to will him faster, though he wishes he could, craves to be filled as much as he can be, and when Zenyatta fucks into him, inch by inch, he barely has the strength to keep himself together, eyes rolling back and arms trying to use the bed to hold himself before he can drift away, pleasure mounting again inside him as Zenyatta’s cock finally fills him.

Then they still, both winded, and it takes so long for Zenyatta to move, little thrusts of his hips at first that have both of them moaning together, in rapture and pleasure.

“Ah–” Genji sobs into the sheets, his cock so hard pressed between him and the mattress, but has nowhere to go, can only moan as every small, weak thrust rubs the underside of his cock into the sheets below, the barest friction sends shivers down his back. “P-please, Z…”

Finally –finally– Zenyatta fucks into him a little harder, gasping out his name, the sound of metal and skin as he moves loud and wet, and a part of Genji wishes he could fill Zenyatta’s valve with something thick and big, just like Zenyatta is filling him, but even that thought is washed away by more pleasure.

Zenyatta’s hands grip his hips like a lifeline, cock almost slipping out of him before fucking back inside, the rush of the friction making Genji scream –and this time, he’s loud enough that his throat burns, but the pleasure inside him burns more, and… and…

“Yes, yes–”

Every thrust fucks him harder into the mattress, and Genji screams again as his cock gets finally some good friction, the bed almost too rough on his sensitive skin, but he likes it, he likes the roughness, he likes Zenyatta’s cock inside him and how full he feels, his prostate rubbed against by the curve of Zenyatta’s cock over and over again, and…

He’s slipping again, falling into this soft, cottony state where the world loses focus around him, with only Zenyatta mattering, and he screams again, hears Zenyatta slump over him and moan just as loudly, as frantic in his thrusts as Genji is to receive them.

It feels so good, the rush, the heat, the pleasure, the warmth spreading from where they’re connected, the Harmony and Zenyatta’s impending transcendence that Genji can feel on his skin, tingling like the air before a storm, and he leans into it, accepts it, welcomes it begs for it as Zenyatta continues to fuck into him.

It’s warm, and gentle, and sweet, and full of Zenyatta’s love for him that Genji can feel so clearly, wishes Zenyatta could feel all his love back, for Genji’s soul belongs to him and no one else, as his body does, his everything does, and

Genji can feel Zenyatta’s hands dig into his sides, his cock hard inside him, he can feel Zenyatta moan his name, and wishes he could wrap all of himself around Zenyatta, wishes he could take even more of Zenyatta inside him, so they could be closer, and the warmth spreads further, and he feels his heart beat in rhythm with Zenyatta’s core, sobs into the mattress and his mind sways, and he closes his eyes, and in the back of his eyelids, he sees gold, and–

It blossoms inside him like a tide, surprising him in how familiar it feels, yet foreign.

It lasts for barely one second, but it stretches on inside him like it will never end, warmth that is like Zenyatta’s transcendence yet nothing like it, not Zenyatta’s but his own, and Genji feels–

Hot and warm at the same time, pleasure sharp yet soft, his entire body jolting like it’s been electrified, his skin tingles but his metal also tingles, the synthetic parts of his body feel just the same as his human ones, and all of him is tense and ready to shatter and be rebuilt, and the golden light expands from him to Zenyatta, and Genji feels, he feels–

He comes hard, bucking wildly under Zenyatta, who stutters and halts, buried so deep inside him their bodies melt together into one, and Zenyatta gasps and arches over him, and shines golden, and, and–

His orgasm continues to hit him, like it will never end, like it is the end of him, so good and overwhelming Genji can’t help but fall into it, falling quiet as he has no energy to scream anymore, and pleasure washes over him once, then again, crests inside him and leaves him wanting, crests again and he falls, and Zenyatta is still on top of him, heavy and holding him down when everything else slips away.

And then, his pleasure ebbs, calms down, and it is then that Zenyatta gives one last, weak thrust, grinding into him, desperate and needy, and Genji feels–

Genji feels Zenyatta empty himself inside him, stuttering and moaning Genji’s name before slumping fully over him, fans spinning so loudly in Genji’s ears that he hears nothing else.

He is…

Tired, and aching, but the kind of ache that follows a pleasant burn, body so languid and heavy he does not think he can move, let alone stand up, small twitches travelling down his frame as the last tendrils of his orgasm still make him sensitive.

He breathes into the sheets, and feels Zenyatta’s hands caress his cheek, his shoulder, his sides.

“Genji…” above him, Zenyatta’s whisper is awed near his ear, breathy in a way that makes Genji’s head spin more than it already is. “Did you…?”

He is not quite sure what happened, but he’s warm and content, body thrumming in a way he’s come to associate to Zenyatta’s Transcendence, but deeper.

It feels like the world is right for the first time.

Zenyatta slips out of him, and Genji makes a displeased sound, empty and colder with the absence of him, but Zenyatta goes nowhere. His hands guide Genji’s lax, motionless body until he’s on his side, then nests himself flush against his front. They’re both so warm, content and Genji feels happiness seep inside him as both of Zenyatta’s hands cradle Genji’s face, tugging him into a flurry of omnic kisses, which Genji manages to return sloppily, lips parted and swollen.

“Genji, Genji–” Zenyatta murmurs his name with the same awed tone, the love so obvious in it that Genji can’t help but lean into it, pleased and happy, smiling and kissing him back, languid after his climax, aching yet sated in a way he cannot explain. “Genji, you did it, you–”

Dazed, Genji looks into Zenyatta’s face plate, every curve of it, every detail, every scratch, so beautiful to his eyes, so familiar and loved, feels that same love in every atom that makes him Zenyatta, and slowly manages to raise one hand to caress his mouth piece, with just as much reverence as Zenyatta had for him.

He wants nothing else but be with him, forever, for as long as Zenyatta allows him to, until the universe falls into chaos and further beyond.

“I love you,” he says, then repeats it, the wonder in his tone ceding way to happiness. “Marry me,” he says right after.

This startles Zenyatta out of his trance, his forehead array falters, and then he starts to laugh, the sound so beautiful that Genji has to close his eyes, filled with an emotion that transcends love.

“I meant to ask you first, Genji.” Zenyatta’s laughter fades, but the warmth remains. “I had planned everything, I had a ring, and yet you managed to surprise me, my dear.”

Genji nuzzles closer, lips pursed in a small pout. “Will you?” because Zenyatta truly is beautiful, and breath-taking, but he did _not_ answer.

“Yes, my treasure, my Genji–” and Zenyatta laughs again, soft and tender, as he kisses him again, cradling Genji’s face in the crook of his neck. “I will marry you.”

Genji nods, satisfied, sleepy and still floating somewhere soft and nice, buries his face in the crook of Zenyatta’s neck, and falls asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> dicc so good u see the Iris for the first time


End file.
